


Internet of the Lost Cities

by disaster_queer



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, I cannot decide between Kam and Sokeefe, I didn't ship Sophiana to begin with, I'll probably update this more than my other stories, Idk what i'm doing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Sophie doesn't sleep, Sophie overworks herself too much, Sophie worries too much, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're All Gay, and I don't feel bad about it, and it's a freaking chatfic, and now I ship it a little bit, author actually likes this story, but I accidentally wrote it in, i'll just have to fix that myself, idk but they're all gay and I will die on this hill, ships, somehow they can text now, this is probably the fluffiest thing I've written, what has my life come to, why are there no Marellinh fics on here, yes this story is my favorite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_queer/pseuds/disaster_queer
Summary: Dex creates a discord server for the Keeper crew, and invites EVERYBODY to it.This will end well. also, there are FAR too few Marellinh fics on here.ships:MarellinhSophianaKamwhatever that hell Fitz/Dex is called.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on Wattpad originally, I hope you guys like it!

**Dex has added Tam, Wylie, Keefe, Sophie, Biana, Fitz, Linh, and Marella to the chat.**

Dex: Hey, everyone! Welcome to our group chat!

Dex: The Author asked me to add a special system. There are ten accounts in the chat that I asked Forkle. Every time we don't show the quality that an account is named after, the account will leave the chat. If we lose all ten accounts, the adults will be very disappointed in us, and we'll have to start again with fifteen. The ten qualities are: 

  1. Sanity
  2. Patience
  3. Good Judgement
  4. Positivity
  5. Logic
  6. Physics
  7. Responsibility 
  8. Not Letting The Neverseen Into The Server
  9. No Other Fandoms In The Server
  10. A Good Sleep Schedule



Biana: How do we even fail to have  _ Physics? _

Keefe: You know Foster will find a way. With or without my help.

**Tam has left the chat.**

**Biana has added Tam to the chat.**

**Tam’s name has been changed to Emo_Shadow_Boi.**

**Keefe’s name has been changed to Lord_Hunkyhair.**

Lord_Hunkyhair: Even Biana admits it! Lord Hunkyhair lives! Say it, Emo Shadow Boi!

Emo_Shadow_Boi: no

Biana: be nice!

Emo_Shadow_Boi: also no

Lord_Hunkyhair: please? For me?

Emo_Shadow_Boi: Fitz, why did you tell him about tumblr and incorrect quotes?

**Fitz’s name has been changed to Wonderboy.**

Fitz: idk

Emo_Shadow_Boi: Okay Google, how do I get revenge on Fitz?

Linh: Tam, no!

Emo_Shadow_Boi: Tam, yes!

Linh: TAM NO

Emo_Shadow_Boi: TAM YES

Sophie: Please can you guys get along?

Emo_Shadow_Boi: be realistic.

Wonderboy: Tam, no.

Emo_Shadow_Boi: Tam, yes!

**Sophie’s name has been changed to Insomniac.**

Everyone: SOPHIE NO.

Insomniac: SOPHIE YES.

Biana: I’m changing everyone’s names back.

**Emo_Shadow_Boi’s name has been changed to Tam.**

**Wonderboy’s name has been changed to Fitz.**

**Lord_Hunkyhair’s name has been changed to Keefe.**

**Insomniac’s name has been changed to Sophie.**

**Mr Forkle has added Mr Forkle to the chat.**

Sophie: How the mallowmelt did you get here?

Mr Forkle: I have my ways…

**Sophie has removed Mr Forkle from the chat.**

Sophie: oKAY, so, what’s next?

Biana: TRUTH OR DARE

Fitz: BIANA NO

Dex: BIANA NO

Keefe: BIANA NO

Biana: BIANA YES

Sophie: Why…

Keefe: Remember when I kissed Biana mostly on the cheek?

Fitz: That was a Truth or Dare game that she suggested.

Dex: She totally knew what she was doing.

**Misty has entered the chat.**

Biana: Who the mallowmelt are you?

Misty: doesn’t matter. I’m just here to let you know that, Biana, you are not alone in using the power of Truth or Dare for your own purposes (confessing to your crush, etc.)

Biana: I have a new BFF

Misty: uwu!

Linh: YOU USE UWU’S TOO???

Misty: I am the freaking uwu deity.

Misty: I need to go repair the fourth wall with rainbow duct tape, but I’ll be back!

**Misty has left the chat.**

Fitz: that was interesting.

Keefe: Rainbow duct tape?

Sophie: fourth walls?

Biana: YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF TRUTH OR DARE THIS TIME

Fitz: ... that's a little intense, Biana.

Keefe: Lady Sparkles can't not be intense.

Tam: That's a double negative.

Biana: *throwing glitter everywhere* tHaT's ThE pOiNt!!!!!


	2. Is Misty as evil as Shannon? that remains to be seen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dramatic reveal and also Keefe has no impulse control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not apologize for not being able to choose between Sokeefe and Kam.

**[9:43 AM]**

Sophie: hi everyone!

Fitz: hello.

Biana: hey

Linh: uwu

Dex: hi!

Tam: ah! people! *hisses and backs away*

Linh: don’t be such a drama queen.

Tam: ASDFGHJKL I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN I AM OFFENDED BY YOUR ACCUSATIONS.

Sophie: I’m just  _ waiting  _ for Keefe to show up and join in this making fun of Tam contest.

Fitz: about that

Sophie: Fitz.

Sophie: What

Tam: did

Sophie: you

Tam: do

Sophie: to

Tam: Keefe?

Biana: wow. Just… wow. I don’t know how you’re able to do that, but… wow.

Fitz: It wasn’t my fault! He said he was going to go fight the Neverseen and I thought he was joking, so I said “hahaha ok”

Fitz: And he left without a word! This is all my fault!

Fitz: I thought he was joking! I’m such an idiot!

Biana: I am disappointed on so many levels right now.

Sophie: same. 

Linh: same.

Tam: same.

Dex: same.

**Marella has added Maruca to the chat.**

Marella: same.

Wylie: same.

Maruca: same.

Fitz: IT WAS ALL MY FAULT

Tam: We’re splitting into two teams. I’m going to rescue Keefe. Sophie and Biana are going to deal with Fitz. Reply with which team you want to be on.

Linh: Rescue Keefe.

Maruca: Rescue Keefe!

Marella: #TeamRescueKeefe all the way!

Wylie: I’ll go help Biana and Sophie...

Dex: I guess I’ll go deal with Wonderboy.

Sophie: How are we supposed to deal with Fitz?

Biana: I guess we could lock him in a closet.

Dex: sounds fun.

Wylie: what did I sign up for?

Tam: OKAY LET’S GO GUYS

**Good Judgement has left the chat.**

**[4:37 PM]**

Tam: oKAY, so that didn’t go too well.

Marella: Understatement of the century. 

Maruca: I didn’t know there were  _ that  _ many tredgedons in the entire world.

Linh: I seriously hate tredgedons. 

Marella: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LINH

Maruca: LINH DOESN’T HATE ANYTHING

Linh: okay, you caught me. I am actually…

Marella: WHERE THE HECK IS LINH GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW

Maruca: Mare, the imposter was about to tell us who they are.

Marella: *Marella has sent an image*

Maruca: ...okay, sorry. 

Linh: I AM ACTUALLY LADY GISELA!

**Not Letting The Neverseen Into The Server has left the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, the image Marella sent is available on the Wattpad version (https://www.wattpad.com/885320685-internet-of-the-lost-cities-is-misty-as-evil-as) , because I can't upload images (as far as I know) on here. The image she sent was a black background with flames dancing across it with the words "My name is Marella. Not Mare. Not Ella. No nicknames." because she's my favorite character and I thought she deserved an edit of that quote.


	3. ships and slight angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of Linh dropping her Imparter while trying to resue Keefe and Lady Gisela finding it and the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally updated after forgetting about this fic for a while? sorry, I just had a bunch of ideas for a different story I'd been writing, but I don't wanna work on it because reasons.

**[one minute has passed since the last update]**

**Linh’s name has been changed to Lady Jerkface.**

Lady Jerkface: Hey!

Marella: Serves you right. 

Lady Jerkface: I can just hear your snarky expression over text.   
Maruca: I applaud your bravery, but we should find out where Linh is. 

Marella: Tell me where Linh is or I will set you on fire through this group chat.

Lady Jerkface: I have no idea where your pathetic Hydrokinetic is, and I don’t particularly want to know. I borrowed her imparter when you fools came to rescue my son.

Marella: SHE IS NOT PATHETIC. LINH IS AMAZING AND HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG EVER. 

**Tam has added Linh to the chat.**

Linh: Alright, I got a new Imparter! What did I miss? 

Marella: LINH IS ABSOLUTELY 100% PERFECT AND I LOVE HER.

Linh: owo

Marella: AND HERE’S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR ‘LEGACY’- oh wait Linh, you’re here! 

Marella: OH WAIT LINH YOU’RE HERE

**Marella has left the chat.**

**Linh has added Marella to the chat.**

Linh: Marella, I’m flattered that you think so highly of me. 

Tam: Translation: she feels the same way about you. 

Marella: *blushing* you do?

Linh: *also blushing* yes.

Linh: *still blushing* so… do you want to be my girlfriend?   
Marella: yes!

**Marella has removed Lady Jerkface from the chat.**

Dex: Fitz is still in the closet. Literally and figuratively.

Fitz: DEX STOP OUTING ME

Fitz: ASDFGHJKL:

**Fitz.exe has stopped working.**

Dex: OH NO

Dex: i bRoKe WOndErBoY

Dex: I’M SORRY, FITZ

Keefe: I’m alive, in case anyone was concerned.

Tam: *quietly* I was concerned. 

Keefe: Really, Bangs Boy?

Tam: yeah. Are you… okay?

Keefe: I’m fine

Tam: is that a genuine ‘fine’ or a brave one?

Keefe: no

Tam: I’ll be right over.

Sophie:  **@Biana** All the couples are getting together!!!

Biana: not all of them.

Sophie: Bi? What do you mean? 

Biana: I like you, Sophie.

Biana: I’m in love with you, and I’m holding onto the idea that you’ll ever feel the same way even though it’s completely impossible. 

**Biana has gone offline.**

Sophie: Biana?

**[5:00 PM]**

Sophie: Biana???

**[5:24 PM]**

Sophie: Biana!

**[5:58 PM]**

Sophie:  **@Biana** please answer me

**[6:13 PM]**

Sophie: Biana, please answer me. I need to know you’re okay.

**[9:47 PM]**

Sophie: Biana, please answer me!

**[10:03 PM]**

Sophie: Biana!

Biana: ...hi

Sophie: ASDFGHJKL: DON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED

Biana: sorry

**Biana has gone offline.**   
Sophie: HEY WAIT COME BACK

**Biana is now online.**

Sophie: Biana, I like you too!

Biana: 

Biana: you do?

Sophie: Of course I do! You’re beautiful, smart, powerful, slightly terrifying when someone gets on your bad side, and you stand up for yourself! You’re amazing.

Biana: Everyone says I’m too dramatic.

Sophie: not me

Biana: almost everyone

Sophie: well, they’re all idiots and I’ll go tell them that. Give me names. 

Biana: Sophie.

Sophie: what? I’m serious.

Biana:  _ Sophie. _

Sophie: fine, I won’t yell at anyone  today .

Biana: I don’t know whether to worry or be flattered. 

Sophie: how about both?

Biana: both works.

Sophie: okay?

Biana: okay.

Sophie: wanna come over? We could go get ice cream. 

Biana: sounds good to me. I’ll be right over. 

Sophie: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to write fluff, I swear.


	4. You Can't Just Walk Out Of School, Keefe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keefe has skipped school again, and is about to cause some chaos!

**[12:15 PM]**

Wylie: hello? Anyone here?

Biana: I’m here!

Sophie: heyyo

Marella: hey

Keefe: hi!

Fitz: hello

Linh: hi

Tam: ...hello

Wylie: WHY ARE YOU TEXTING DURING SCHOOL?

Keefe: dude… there was even school today?

Sophie: Keefe! Where are you?

Fitz: OF COURSE there was school! Why wouldn’t there be school???

Linh: It’s Wednesday, of course there’s school. 

Keefe: Calm down, everyone. School’s a total snoozefest. I’m flying with Glitter Butt right now. It’s wayyy more fun.

Sophie: Everyone, get out of class. Tell them the moonlark needs you. Meet me at the school gates. We’re teleporting to Havenfield. 

Wylie: You can’t leave school! That’s a terrible idea! You’ll get in so much trouble! You might fail classes!

Linh: Calm down, Wylie. We’ll be fine. Anyone here in danger of failing any classes if they miss one afternoon?

Sophie: no

Keefe: Nope!

Fitz: I’m not.

Biana: not me

Tam: I’m good.

Marella: I’ll be fine.

Maruca: not at all. Mind if I come?

Sophie: go ahead! Foxfire gates in two minutes?

Maruca: see you there.

Marella: see ya!

Fitz: bye!

Biana: I’ll be right there!

Tam: heading there now!

Linh: me too

Dex: slowpokes: I’m there already. 

Sophie: stop showing off, Dex. Just cause you got the afternoon off doesn’t mean everyone else did. 

Dex: whatever. Anyway, let’s go find Keefe!

Keefe: yeah, good luck. Teleporting time!

Sophie: KEEFE! WHY THE MALLOWMELT IS SILVENY WITH YOU

Dex: I built in a mechanism that prevents people from cursing in the group chat.

Sophie: why the mallowmelt would you do that?   
Dex: It spell-checks Sophie’s cursing to ‘mallowmelt’.

Sophie: DEX WHY THE MALLOWMELT WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Sophie: WILL YOU TAKE IT OFF IF I PROMISE TO GO TO SLEEP TONIGHT?

Dex: sure

Sophie: please don’t make my cursing ‘mallowmelt’ for the rest of time via text

Dex: ok. You promise to sleep?

Sophie: I promise. 

Dex: I just screenshotted this and sent it to Sandor

Keefe: What about the rest of the Fearsome Foster Five?

Dex: them too

Sophie: what the BUTTERBLAST?

Sophie: WAIT WHAT

Dex: you only said no mallowmelt. 

Sophie: DEX, WHY?

Dex: Sophie, you’re what, fifteen? No cursing for you.

Sophie: I’ve lived through more than most adults, I deserve to curse once in a while.

Dex: tell that to Grady. 

Sophie: what are you talking about? Grady’s not even in this chat.

Dex: that’s what you think.

**Dex has added Grady to the chat.**

Sophie: DEX, I SWEAR I’M GOING TO-

Grady: Sophie, what did you get yourself into this time?

Sophie: nothing!

**Sophie has removed Grady from the chat.**

**Dex has added Edaline to the chat.**

Edaline: hello?

Sophie: hi

**Sophie has removed Edaline from the chat.**

Sophie: DEX. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT.

Dex: I’m evil.

Linh: No, you’re a cinnamon roll

Tam: You’re one to talk…

Linh: hmph

Keefe: school’s BORING, let’s go fight the Neverseen?

Sophie: how do you intend to do that?

Keefe: would you be mad if I told you I found out one of their hideouts and didn’t tell you?

Sophie: Keefe???

**Keefe has gone offline.**

Sophie: KEEFE????

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked it! should I continue writing it?


End file.
